


All I want for Christmas is you

by Dontbelasagnax (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dontbelasagnax
Summary: "You have reached The Doctor and Professor Song. If you are interested in killing us," River's voice hitched as the Doctor increased his pace. She stifled a moan by biting into his shoulder," we probably had a good reason for hurting you. If this answer does not satisfy you, feel free to try us again in 22 years. If you are calling because you need our help with something, we are a little - ah - occupied at the moment. If you are calling about that pair of red louboutins I stole - oh my - you're not getting them back anytime soon."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic with bang...quite literally...  
> This was my second attempt at writing smut so I'm sorry if it's cringy.
> 
> Also, yet another post THORS fic because I love them.  
> This actually kinda has a plot so enjoy :)

River moaned as the Doctor sucked and nipped at her pulse point. She craned her next to give him better access.  
The Doctor had backed his wife into the Tardis console, where she was contently perched with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms clutching his back. He trailed his lips along the newly formed love marks on his wife's neck. He smiled against her as she shuddered at his touch, arching into him with a keening noise. His hands trailed down her sides, one resting at the hem of her black lacy nightgown. One hand tangled itself in her her unruly curls as his lips met her's in an enthusiastic kiss. River's moan of encouragement was lost in his mouth as his hand found it's way under her nightgown and slowly inched towards her knickers. The Doctor slid a finger under the band of her knickers, sliding them down her legs at an excruciatingly slow pace. Once they reached her ankles, River kicked them off her feet. Heat pooled in between her legs in anticipation of the things her husband was about to do to her. The Doctor broke the kiss, face flushed and lips swollen. His eyes were dark and filled with lustful intent. A new surge of desire spread through River as her husband gazed at her as if she were the only person in the world. His hand brushed the inside of her thigh, inching towards the place she needed him the most. River let out an impatient mewl when his hands steadied on her hips. He looked up at her, irritation written plainly on his wife's face. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Patience, darling."

"Please," Her voice was needy and breathy, desperate as she dug her fingers into his chest,"I _need_ you." The Doctor's lips smashed against River's, his hand slipped in between her legs, finally giving her what she wanted. River gasped at his touch, small moans escaping as he caressed her clit.

_**Ring, ring, ring** _

The Doctor brought River into another kiss. He slipped a finger into her, causing her to moan and involuntarily buck into him.  
"Ignore it, dear." He sped up his pace, rubbing her clit with his thumb while a solitary finger fucked her.  
She hummed in reply, biting her lip when a second finger entered her. River grasped his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
The phone continued to violently ring.

_**Ring, ring, ring** _

River grumbled as she reached behind herself to answer it.

"You have reached The Doctor and Professor Song. If you are interested in killing us," River's voice hitched as the Doctor increased his pace. She stifled a moan by biting into his shoulder," we probably had a good reason for hurting you. If this answer does not satisfy you, feel free to try us again in 22 years. If you are calling because you need our help with something, we are a little - _ah_ \- occupied at the moment. If you are calling about that pair of red louboutins I stole - _oh my_ \- you're not getting them back anytime soon."  
" _Oh sweetie, don't stop_." River moaned loudly and held the receiver away from her face. The voice on the other end of the phone must have heard her because they coughed awkwardly.

"Melody?"

"Mother?" It came out breathy and full of surprise. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought that her mother probably heard her.

"Your father and I were wondering if the Doctor, and now you, are able to visit us for Christmas- that is if you aren't too _busy_."

"We'd be delighted to join you, we just need to _finish_ a few things first."

"Well then we're expecting you two. It's 2014, you'd better _come_ on time." The Doctor snorted at Amy's last statement.

"Shut up you smug bastard." River slapped his arm for being so dirty around her mother.

"Alright mum, see you soon. Byye." River hung up abruptly and began tugging the Doctor's clothes off. He removed his hand from inside her to shimmy out of his coat and shirt. River unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, freeing his erection.  
The Doctor eagerly stepped out of his pants before returning to his wife.

"Now, River, you seem to be far overdressed for this occasion."

"What are you going to do about it?" River asked, voice husky and full of obscene promises.  
The Doctor playfully growled in return. He grabbed the hem of her nighty and pulled it over her head, discarding it on the ground alongside the rest of their clothes.  
The couple now stood in console room with no remaining fabric separating them.

" _Doctor_ ," River breathed, her hand ghosting over her husband's erection that now lay against her thigh. She looked pleadingly into his eyes. That was the only confirmation he needed.  
Without warning, the Doctor thrust into River. Her legs wrapped tighter around his middle and nails dug into his back as she bit into his shoulder. His hands lay on her bottom, drawing her closer. River screamed as they moved in synchronization, each thrust getting them closer to orgasm.  
The Doctor whispered sweet nothing's into her ear repeatedly enforcing how beautiful and amazing she is.  
Suddenly, River's muscles tightened around his length. She quaked and screamed as an orgasm over took her, her head nuzzled into his neck, muffling the loud noise.  
The Doctor soon followed after her, taken over the edge by her screams and fluttering muscles. The pair slid to the floor, limply clinging to one another, trying to regain their breath. The Doctor adorned her forehead with open mouthed kisses, basking in the after glow.

"I love you." River murmured into his chest, snuggling closer.

"I love you too." The Doctor hugged her to him, relaxing into her. The exhausted pair fell into a deep slumber in the other's arms.

~~~

About an hour later, River stirred in her husband's warm embrace.

"Hello honey." The Doctor caressed her back affectionately with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled sweetly at her husband's besotted expression. She met him in a soft kiss.  
Parting from the kiss, River laid her head on his chest. She just now noticed that they were no longer in the console room but the comfort of their own bed.  
"We should get up soon." She stated sleepily.

"Yeah." Neither of them many any attempt to move.

"Oh, honey? Amy invited us over for Christmas. I was a little distracted so I said yes, I hope that's okay my love." At his sharp intake of breath, River hurriedly back-tracked, not wanting to pressure her husband.  
"If it isn't, I'm sure I could contact a younger you and convince him to go." 

"It's alright River, I'm willing to go if it would make you happy. Would it make you happy?"

"Tremedously."

"Then it's settled. We're going." The Doctor concluded with a kiss to the top of her head.

~~~

About 30 minutes later they finally began getting dressed.

"I was going to wear this dress," River held up a tight fitting, v-neck red dress with spaghetti straps,"but _somebody_ got a little carried away with the hickies and now that's impossible."

"Not apologizing." The Doctor buttoned his shirt and slid on his black waistcoat and buttoned that too. He looked up at his wife who was standing in front of the full length mirror clad in nothing but lacy underwear and red louboutin heels

"Now I only have two options." She held up a green velvet, long sleeved wrap dress. She set that down and held up a blouse and a red velvet skirt that, from the Doctor's personal experience, made her bottom look phenomenal.

"I'm sure you'll look amazing in whatever you choose, dear." He slid into his red velvet coat and smoothed it down. River rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I might as well go naked at this point." She declared, exasperated by the lack of clothing options.

"No complaints on my end, however I don't think your parents would enjoy that very much." River did not look enthused by his comment so he quickly appeased her.  
"Just pick an outfit dear, they both look lovely."

"Fine." River conceded and stepped into the green dress, tying it at her waist. She walked over to the dresser and slipped a pair of diamond earrings on.

"Ready River?" He stood by the door waiting.

"Yes, my love." She draped her purse over her arm before joining him. The pair walked to console room arm in arm. River unexpectedly pushed the Doctor into the jump seat.  
"I am piloting today - I want to land on the _right_ Christmas." The Doctor's eyes narrowed and permanently angry brows furrowed at her remark.

"Just for the record, I can fly the old girl perfectly, she just has _other ideas_ sometimes." He retorted as he crossed his arms in retaliation.

"Really?" River said, bemused.

"Yes, _really_." The Doctor said with finality.

"If you say so dear..." With that, River pulled the last lever and they landed with a soft hum.  
"We're here." Her voice sounded small, like a timid child's. Her eyes glued to the moniter with a view of the Pond's residence. The Doctor arose from his seat and clutched her hand, anxious to comfort her. He brought her hand to his lips before placing a delicate kiss.

"We don't have to visit right now if you're not ready. It is a time machine, we could come back in a few years."

"No I'm fine." She seemed to be trying to convince herself rather than the Doctor. River took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. He frowned at her, seeing right through her facade.

"River-"

"Really, I'm ready." She reassured him, gripping his hand tightly. "It's now or never." She let out a shaky breath.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Her smile morphed into something small and genuine. She really wanted to do this. She needed to do this.

"Okay, just let me know if it gets to be too much. Alright?" His voice was steady but gentle, assuring her that he was there there for her. He pressed another kiss to her hand.

"Alright, the same goes for you my love." River stated sternly, finally meeting his eyes. His look of concern was replaced with adoration and devotion. He smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling in the process.

"Yes dear." His tone was sarcastic but his face reflected a besotted idiot. They walked through the Tardis doors hand in hand, the Doctor lugging a bag full of presents and River a bouquet of sunflowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rory! There's someone at the door, can you get it?" Amy yelled to her husband who was currently preparing a roast chicken in the kitchen while she lounged in the sitting room, reading.
> 
> "You're closer!"
> 
> "Yes, but I'm busy!" She shot back to him. She could hear him mumbling under his breath as utensils clattered in the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some angst and fluff and innuendos because that's all we ever need in life right?
> 
> Mentions of miscarriage but it get's happier I promise <3
> 
> Also, the name of Rory's mum is never mentioned in Doctor Who, so I just gave her the generic name of Mary.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Rory! There's someone at the door, can you get it?" Amy yelled to her husband who was currently preparing a roast chicken in the kitchen while she lounged in the sitting room, reading.

"You're closer!"

"Yes, but I'm busy!" She shot back to him. She could hear him mumbling under his breath as utensils clattered in the sink.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock_  
The rapping returned on the door, more insistent this time.

~~~

"What's taking them so long?" The Doctor hissed, nerves getting to him.

"I'm sure they're just bickering about who should open the door, dear. It shouldn't take too long before they come to a consensus."

Sure enough, Rory opened the door a second later wearing a messy green apron. River's hearts skipped a beat as soon as she saw her father and she squeezed the Doctor's hand tighter.

"Amy, River's here!" Rory called into the house with a wide smile on his face.   
Rory engulfed River in a hug before Amy could beat him to it.

"Sweetie...the flowers." River managed to choke out as her dad hugged her tightly. She held the bouquet out and the Doctor grabbed it, not wanting her parents to crush the flowers.  
Amy now stood in the doorway looking rather cross that Rory got the first hug.

"Stop hogging my daughter Roman." Amy pushed her husband away to squeeze the life out of their daughter.  
The Doctor chuckled and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He was witnessing a proper Pond reunion.

"Can we come inside? It's a bit chilly out here..." River said when her mother finally released her from a vice-like grip.

"Oh yes, of course! Come on in." Rory motioned for them to come inside.

River settled into the Doctor's side as they sat on a loveseat opposite from Amy and Rory. The Doctor instinctively rubbed River's knee. With a thankful smile, she threaded her hand in his.  
The Ponds watched this interaction in confusion. Who was this man to River, and why did she bring him to their Christmas celebration?

"So Melody, where's the Doctor and who's your-" Amy held her glass in the direction of the Doctor,"friend? "  
The Doctor exchanged a panicked look with River. What was he supposed to say? "Hi Ponds, I'm the raggedy man, only now I'm old, Scottish, and permanently cross." No, that wouldn't do.

"I've got it sweetie." River told him with a quick grin.  
"Mum, dad? Remember in Berlin, when Hitler shot me and I regenerated?" They both nodded in affirmation, slightly confused as to where this was going.  
"Well the Doctor can do that too."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm the Doctor." The silver haired Time Lord stated bluntly.  
Amy spat her wine out and Rory sat frozen, flabbergasted. The Ponds were not expecting this at all.

"You still have time with chinny; River and I are a quite a few years ahead of you two in our timelines. You just happened to call this us. Honestly no idea why, it really shouldn't have happened, but here we are!" The Doctor rambled on, trying to explain the predicament. The Ponds were still silent, staring at him.  
"Are they alright? Did I break them?" He finally whispered to River, worrying that he'd put his Ponds into a catatonic state after a few minutes of slience.

"I think they're just processing. I'm sure they'll be fine, my love." River patted his leg reassuringly.  
After a few more awkward minutes of silence, Amy finally spoke.

"Sooo...Scottish?"

"Yeah, regeneration's a lottery; never quite know what'll happen." He chuckled to himself, of course Amelia would comment on his accent.

"And said accent had absolutely nothing to do with a certain ginger Scot you happen to know?"

"No, course not. Whatever gave you that impression?" With that, the entire room burst into laughter. River tightly grabbed her husband's hand, which turned white in her grasp. Amy had to set down her drink to prevent spilling any more as she nearly toppled over. Rory clutched his sides as laughter erupted from him.  
It felt good to be having a laugh with the Ponds. It lifted the Doctor and River's spirits, seeing Amy and Rory so happy and alive.  
When the laughter dissolved Rory went back to the kitchen to check on the chicken, leaving the Doctor and River with Amy.

"So Amy, have I ever told you about the planet Darillium?"

~~~

Before too long, Rory emerged from the kitchen donning a pair of oven mitts, done with the roast chicken.  
He sat down beside Amy, discarding the mitts on the coffee table.

"Are we the only ones coming tonight?" River asked after taking a sip of wine. Amy had offered wine in Rory's absence.

"No, we invited our parents too. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see them again." River paused. "Do they know who I am yet?"

"Oh we told them ages ago." Amy replied dismissively. Both River and the Doctor seemed to relax at the notion.

"So they know about regeneration...?"

"Yep."

"Oh thank God- if I had to introduce myself as Doctor Song one more time I might just-" The Doctor's thoughts were abruptly ended by River glaring at him with her jaw clenched and eyes fiery.

"You were saying, sweetie?" Her tone was daring and she batted her eyes innocently.

"Nothing dear." The Doctor pursed his lips and took another sip of wine. He decided it was best not to get on her bad side.  
Amy smiled and shook her head fondly at the couple. One regeneration later and the Doctor was just  as pliable under River's gaze as ever.

_Knock knock_

"Looks like the parents are here." Amy huffed.

"I'll get it." Rory reluctantly rose from his seat, knowing full well that Amy was not going to answer the door.

"Mum, dad! Merry Christmas!" Rory ushered Brian and Mary inside after hugging them thoroughly.  
"The others are waiting for us in the lounge."

~~~

The dining room table had been far too small to fit all eight of them, so they sat at the patio tables outside near a heating lamp. Amy and Rory's parents sat at one end of the table while the Doctor and his Ponds sat at the other. Of course River and the Doctor sat side by side, convenient for their handsy tendencies. Amy and Rory were seated opposite from them. Rory insisted it was _not_ to keep an eye on them, although he did reiterate the fact that he still had a sword.  
After dinner had been served, Brian took it upon himself to spark conversation.

"So Doctor, what have you been up to these days?"  
The silver fox chuckled at that and squeezed his wife's hand. If only that we're a simple question.

"Well most recently, I've fallen into retirement on Darillium. I haven't been able to convince River to take time off from Luna."

"We have to have a source of income to keep the house, sweetie."

"Am I hearing you two correctly? Retirement and a house?" Amy nearly spat her wine, again. 

"Don't act too surprised Pond, domestic life is actually quite fun."

"Only because you've have me all to yourself now." River whispered into his ear.

"It's only fair; I go 4.5 billion years stuck in my own confession dial, only to find that my wife has shagged and married her way across the universe." 

"Are we seriously doing this _now_?" 

"Yes, we've avoided this for far too long!" River angrily let him drag her to the other end of the yard.

"For the millionth time, I married the diamond."

"And Raymond?"

" _Ramone_ was just a stupid fling."

"That you married and-"

"Nothing happened!"

" _He_ seems to think differently-"

"Fine! Maybe _something_ happened, but I genuinely thought you didn't care about what I did in my free time."

"I usually don't when you're robbing a bank or impersonating a queen, but when you start parading around like fucking Captain Jack Harkness, I give a damn!"  
"And just for the record, I never married or shagged anyone after I married you. And I certainly did none of that in this body, if the wedding band is any indication!"

Amy, Rory, Tabetha, Augustus, Brian, and Mary all overheard the quarreling couple. An awkward silence fell upon them as they heard tales of River's unfaithfulness.  
River was now in hysterics, tears falling down her face in sheets.

"I'm so sorry my love. I thought that you didn't love me, that I didn't mean anything to you." She explained in between sobs. "So I decided that it would be best to just pretend that you didn't exist, that somehow that would ease the pain."  
"After the miscarriage-" River shook with her cries, the Doctor laying his hands on her shoulders to soothe her. As shocked as he was, he needed to comfort his wife.

Amy gave Rory a pained look and he squeezed her hand. Their poor little girl.

"Riv, what miscarriage?" The Doctor tried desperately to keep his composure for her, but his voice wavered.

"Just after Manhattan, I found out I was pregnant. It didn't last long, by the time I was finally ready to tell you-" Her voice hitched and a sob cut off her words.

"Oh River."  
Amy looked across the yard to see the Doctor cradling River in his arms, crying as well. Everyone at the table looked solemn after over hearing parts of the private conversation.

"I'm terrible to you." River let out a bitter laugh as tears continued to soak her cheeks. Her husband gingerly swept them away with his thumb.

"Nonsense. I love you - nothing you say or do will change that. You are forgiven, always and completely forgiven. And if anything, I'm terrible to you. Somehow I fucked everything up and managed to convince you that I never loved you."

"I love you so much." River's voice wavered from emotion as she clutched onto his lapels and finally looked into his eyes. After all of her confessions, he still looked completely besotted, as if she was the only person who mattered. It was unnerving how devoted he was to her.

"I love you more" Before River could rebuttal his claim, his lips met her's and she melted into him instantly. The Doctor cupped her face gently with one hand while the other lay on the small of her back, drawing her closer. The kiss was soft and loving, filled with every emotion that was better left unsaid. Their psychic link only amplified their feelings, making them all the more connected and raw. They sought out refuge in one another, comforted in the other's presence. The couple only parted when both their respiratory bypass systems gave out. They parted completely breathless and flushed.

"Let's get back to the party, we'll talk more later." The Doctor clasped River's hand and brought it to his lips, softly kissing it before guiding her back to the table. They sat down as if nothing had happened, not even noticing how shaken the group looked.

"Sorry about that...Where were we?"

"I believe you were telling us what you've been doing lately."

"Right! We have a nice little house in the suburbs of Darillium. It's a rather nice house, master bedroom, nursery, two bathrooms, a study, living room, and kitchen- all very quaint. River teases me that I don't get out of the house much..." The Doctor dabbled on and on, and soon enough, the Doctor and River's scene was forgotten for the moment.  
"Nardole's watching the house for us while we're gone. It should only be a few minutes for him anyways."

"If I drive..." River muttered dryly under her breath before sipping her wine. Amy nearly choked on her food trying to stifle a laugh. The Doctor eyed River suspiciously.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing sweetie." She replied innocently. "Don't mind me." The Doctor scoffed and took a sip of wine.

"Doctor - you drink alcohol now?!?" Rory honestly couldn't believe his eyes.

"New body, new rules."

"Isn't that true." River purred scandalously and leaned closer to the table, eyes flickering with mischief. "Turns out he has a hidden kink for-"

"River!" The poor Time Lord looked absolutely scandalized.

"Yes dear?" She batted her eyelashes innocently, but her smile was nothing less than wicked.

"You are insufferable."

"You weren't saying that an hour ago when I was-"

"For fuck's sake woman! In front of your parents _and_ grandparents?"

"Melody. Behave." Amy warned in a tone that no one dare cross her.

"Yes mother dear." River grumbled as she gave into her mother's wishes. She had really been enjoying embarrassing her husband. River sunk back into her chair, a disgruntled expression pasted on her face. The Doctor sensed her distress and leaned into her side, his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"It's okay dear, you can go back to being my bad, bad girl when we're alone." The Doctor whispered in her ear, his low tone sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened with delight.

" _Oh sweetie_ you know exactly what to say to a girl." River practically purred in a sultry tone that she knew _effected_ her husband. 

~~~

Dinner carried on for an hour or two longer than necessary, the family more than happy to tell embarrassing stories of the past. Before they knew it, it was nearing midnight and was time for everyone to turn in for the night. Brian and Mary took River's old room, while Augustus and Tabetha slept on the spare cot. The Doctor and River claimed the sofa, knowing they didn't need as much sleep as humans.

The space couple passed the time by watching a few classic Christmas movies, eventually dozing off by the fifth film. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and I'll love you forever and ever :P

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or a comment!  
> I know that I say this every single time, but reading comments makes my day. I seriously smile like a freaking idiot when I see that someone has commented, so please feel free to leave your thoughts below <3


End file.
